Walking the Path Chosen
by deadkitty1
Summary: Each story has a past in which characters endure harsh experiences, unique individuals, and unpredictable environments where ultimately it becomes how they will choose which road to take. Choi Young has enjoyed the calm yet austere life until his father's death triggers another path he must take. Obstacles are constant and he'll need to learn to rise above them.
1. Prologue: The Runaway

Walking the Path Chosen

Prologue: The Runaway

by deadkitty1

With the wind absent in the woods, he concentrates on concealing his breaths from making even a slight sound. He immediately dismisses the sound going down his throat as he swallows. Little by little, the boar passes unaware of the hunter lurking just behind the shadows. Patiently, he grasps his bow, waiting for the prey to come into view. Every nerve in his body wants to spring into action and it is with little self-control that he readies his arrow, prizing the attack to follow. Within seconds, the click of the string warns the prey and before he has time to recover, he lets the arrow fly, grazing the animal as it runs away. He curses loudly, giving away his chance at catching anything as most of the critters scurry in fright. Patience is one of the virtues he has yet to overcome, especially with such a prize staring him in the face.

He brushes it off as he goes to retrieve the arrow, wondering if it's worth the effort to set a trap. The graze on the animal isn't dire, but it could have been enough to injure it. He's been wandering in the woods for days and the meager rice he packed isn't enough to sustain such a deep hunger.

The boy grabs a dagger as he follows the trail of blood, hoping for another chance at a kill. If need be, he knows he can go find a village to stock up on supplies. Time isn't a mistress he follows. He only serves himself until the cold hands of death overtake him.

It's been four months since his father's passing. Day by day seems like a monotonous routine to him as the faces of the people he meets and talks to blur together. He remembers their comforting words joined with gifts, but it isn't needed. His father's passing is one he foresaw three years before when his own mother died. Once the sickness took her, it was only a matter of time before his father followed. His father tried his best to keep living, putting it upon himself to search for one goal after another to keep going. The man would go out of his way assisting the people, the king, even his own son. Maybe the boy took it for granted as he remembers expending the spare energy his father had left at the end of each day. When his father left, the boy stayed in his room for days overcome with grief and guilt. It wasn't until one day, in his dreams, did he gain a purpose that brings him to this particular part of the woods wandering for days on end. The fishing spot. Their fishing spot. He needed to find it.

The trail stops and he comes upon a boar dead with an arrow through the neck. Quickly, he gazes through the trees and the branches with full attention. It's an odd feeling as the boy suddenly finds himself the hunted among these mysterious intruders. He can't believe how careless he was. He could sense he was being followed but he didn't foresee them attacking in daylight. These men have some guts.

"Who's there?" the boy calls out.

When his call fails to gain an answer, he tries another approach. While slowly reaching for his pocket, his eyes scan the area for the slightest movement. He spots a glint of metal shining just behind a bush a couple of feet in front of him. He stops to note the hiding place clearly in his head as he goes for his next plan of attack.

"I do not want any trouble. I'm going to reach in my shirt and leave you my money," he said, aware any movement can trigger an attack.

He takes out a pouch filled with coins and shakes it to show the audience of the bag's authenticity. Carefully, he places the money right next to the dead animal as he slowly backs away. He'd rather lose his money than lose his life.

Just as he thought he is in the clear, a figure drops down from the branches to pounce on him. On impulse, he slashes the air to find nothing there. An arm juts out from the side knocking the dagger right out of his hand. With little time to raise his fists, he groans as the thief hits him hard on the side, buckling his stomach. Then as the pain embraces his body, another loud thump bonks him directly on the head and he's down before he ever had a chance. His last memory are the brilliant eyes of his attacker.

The victor gets to work tying the boy and blindfolding him. Once finished, two other similar figures emerge as they gather the pig and the boy's things with them. They chat lively with no guilt to their action. As they start heading out, carrying the unconscious boy with them, a distinct red crescent moon can be seen on a patch of the people's uniforms.

The boy has no understanding of the type of people who could have been following. If anything, thieves would he the least of his worries. He would never consider a band such as the notorious Red Crescent Moon Army to look for him. After all, he's nothing but a runaway, a runaway named Choi Young.


	2. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

Walking the Path Chosen

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

by deadkitty1

The ride is bumpy with the occasional neighing of the horses and the rough terrain, yet amidst the disturbing racket, the kidnapped boy only awakens to the smell of roasting meat. He notices the blindfold right away along with his limbs being tied by a strong knot. The predicament is not one he expected. At most, he expected to be beaten up to a pulp and left for dead by these underhanded hooligans.

For the moment, Choi Young stops his musings to inspect the area. Nobody is talking. He couldn't tell if they are sleeping or watching him make his move. Their presence has warranted enough evidence of what they're capable of. It would be a foolish endeavor to make a run for it, and yet now that he's forced into the situation, curiosity has gotten the best of him. Instead of keeping quiet, he tries to mumble words aware he makes no sense because of the gag strapped around his mouth. Catching their attention, he hears the grass shake as a figure approaches. The boy tenses as he feels the restraint from his mouth loosen, but before the captor fully takes it off, he issues a gruff warning.

"No screaming. You might attract some dangerous animals hunting out in these woods right now. Also you'd lose your only chance at getting something good to eat if I'm forced to put this back on you. Understand?"

Nodding and sighing in relief, he licks his lips to try to get some moisture back in his mouth before talking. Feeling the person still working on the knot by his hands, he bravely said a question.

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough. We have a four day ride ahead of us. Food?" he answers. His tone didn't sound ruthless nor threatening but enough to mean business. "I'm going to take off the blindfold. I think you probably know what'll happen if you run but know we won't harm you."

As soon as he regains the use of his eyes, any plan to escape flushes out of his head. The red crescent embedded on each of the warriors who bear a stare through him, awaiting his reaction, shock him into a complete stupor. His words rot in his mouth. When one of them hands the roasted boar for him to eat, he looks at the gift like a being from heaven.

The Red Crescent Moon Warriors are renowned for their deeds to the common folk and the king. Everyone praises their name. Their powers are legendary enough for a small group to take out a hundred men. The boy couldn't understand why a highly trained group of assassins would want with a runaway scholar like him and if they do want him, only the gods in heaven would know what's in store for his future. They may be great in name but they are still outlaws. Any connection with them would cost him his life. Now he wishes more than anything that they had left the blindfold on him. Seeing them as they are instead of hearing them from the gossip of the people may have sealed his fate. There's no running from this. No way.

"Eat!"

The boy snaps out of his thoughts as he obediently stuffs the food in his mouth. Thankfully, the two men lose interest in him and continue with their conversation. The runaway scholar can barely keep the food down his stomach as he imagines the sort of things they would do to him. The violence. The torture. The dishonor!

Eventually as his plate empties and the food settles in his stomach, his panicked thoughts straighten out as he begins to think rationally once more. They would mean no harm to him. One of them even confirms it. Actually the same one also mentioned about traveling on a four day journey. But why and to where?

As his calm thoughts resurfaces, a dark figure emerges from the woods. He's slimmer and shorter than the remaining two. As he meets eyes though, he notices how mistaken his assumption is. That person is a woman. The very woman who fought him so easily in the woods beforehand.

"We're leaving," she briefly orders.

They rise to prepare as she directly goes to escort the hostage on a horse. The boy thought better of issuing his questions to her once he sees her urgency. There would be time for conversation. It will be a long journey, so he might as well make the most of it.

OoO

As they travel, the Choi Young's unease lifts away. He knows the direction they're heading is back to his home, so that much he can surmise he will know soon who sent the Red Moon Army after him. Another aspect he appreciates is having the freedom to ride his own horse and to talk with his captors.

"Waaah! So, the people say we chop off their heads and collect the eyes of our enemies to wear as a necklace? Ya! Now that's scary! And we cut finger by finger so they won't be able to fight against us again?! Who has time for that kind of effort? People do have such an imagination!" the one called Chang remarks loudly in amazement. "Can you believe this Ho Min?"

"Maybe I should start collecting some eyeballs? This necklace of mine is looking shabby," Ho Min replies as a joke while remaining alert in the back.

Everyone bursts into laughter except the leader who signals them to keep it down. Before the atmosphere sinks into seriousness, the hostage decides to asks his questions once more.

"So, who is asking for my ransom?" he whispers as Chang dwells on it. Chang has been helpful gathering information he unfortunately let slip during their many casual conversations. The boy couldn't fathom who would issue a ransom for him. With all his close family dead and gone, he can only think of acquaintances or dear friends of his father, yet those people wouldn't risk any kind of money for his return. No, unless he's forgotten a relative, he can't think of anybody who would want him back.

Chang tries to hide from him by changing his course only to have the scholar follow with his adept riding skills. After giving into the chase, Chang musses his hair in frustration. He gives him perturbed glance in which the boy stares down trying to pry the answer from him.

"I-We don't know," he sighs in guilt.

"What?"

"We don't know!" Chang said louder while frowning at his lack of explanation. "Look. We just take an assignment, no questions asked. We don't know who wants you and why. Just that we'll get a payout in the end."

The boy looks back at his captor in annoyance. He's not only with a group of cold-blooded killers but a bunch of mercenaries too?

"I see. So I can be wanted by Yuan and you'd hand me over as long as there's money to be had?" the smart scholar replies rashly.

He knows he said the wrong thing when Chang's gaze darkens but it's the leader who steps up. She rears her horse and locks eyes, squinting madly at his audacity.

"We are the Red Crescent Army. We serve the people of Goryeo and the King. The orders we take come directly from his Majesty and our Leader. It's where our strength lies, in our loyalty to our nation, our army, and our King. We trust each other, _People_ place their trust in us. They place their hopes in us. Saying those words means that you don't. _You_ don't trust us. So why not?"

He's taken aback by her powerful gaze and feels ashamed for even questioning them. It's true they kidnapped him but throughout the travel, they have treated him as one of their own. He shares the load of work in the camp, they answer his pushy questions as best as they can, and there was no need to put the restraints back on him at all. His cooperation meant theirs as well. His suspicions should lie on the person who issued his ransom, not them.

She didn't wait for him to talk back to her as she continues leading and he exhales the goosebumps away. Her eyes mirror the fiery image of her spirit. Her will to fight for her people, no for her soldiers, said it all in her eyes. The boy becomes envious of her spirit and he can feel the beginnings of a spark stir inside him. A purpose that he's been searching for is slowly piecing together but for now he can only taste a hint of it.

OoO

It's the last day he'll be with the three unique members of the Red Crescent Moon Army. The boy learned so much from them in terms of skill of which they willingly showed. Even Mae Hee, the leader, eagerly advises him on tracking animals and humans, if there ever came a need. His weakness in his bow and arrow was slowly adjusted to his strengths. He couldn't believe the information he gathered and the potential for more if there were only more days left, so when it came time for them to part, he can feel the pump of his heart push through his chest in sad longing. After not having a family for so long and being introduced to a bunch of lively people with passion and open arms, he unconsciously attached himself to them too quick and too strong in such a short time and separating rips a painful ache in his body.

Through the ride, Chang is exuberantly noisy with Ho Min in tow and even Mae Hee, the usual diligent leader, allows their antics to continue with no scolding from her. Even Choi Young takes advantage of the moment. He laughs the loudest when he can, talks big when he can, smiles when he can because he has no doubt in his mind that he can ever share the same joy with anyone else ever again.

While the four journey on, forward in the outskirts of the path lay a trap for any weary traveler unfortunate to come through. Today it has chosen the four. Mae Hee senses the strong aura lurking through the branches and in one swipe, she blocks a mere arrow from defacing her horse. A group of bandits tackle the four who spring into action. The three form a position around their new friend while keeping the thieves at bay. Suddenly, Mae Hee advances away, leading some of the bandits with her. Using the distraction, the remaining two advance, slashing one man after another with ease until a whole band invades from the shadows and barrage their attacks. With fatigue, even numbers win out by skill.

The boy, watching the fight take place, could not sit still. He takes an arrow, struggling to aim on a menacing man fighting Ho Min. As he finds the right moment to shoot, his heart would not allow it. His hand shakes far too much and the arrow slips only to graze the attacker. He doesn't have time to dwell on his failure as the horse rears him off. He hits the ground hard. He hears the horse escape without him as he tries to blink away the darkness trying to overtake him. He tries to stand up to defend himself only to come face to face with a sword about to lash his neck. The young boy looks up in alarm at the savage man. Soon the chaos stops as one by one, each man comes to a standstill. Chang and Ho Min are brought to their knees as the bandits crow in a noisy celebration.

Their leader comes out in the end, jeering the victory on while the brave boy's eyes become stern as he follows the man's walk over the fallen bodies littering the ground. The few bleeding incessantly were left to fend for themselves or die in pain. Their tears and cries etch itself to the poor scholar's ears forever painting a memory of their suffering. The boorish hairy man lies his hand on the hostage, engulfing him to the smell of metal imprinted in the man's fingertips. Greed has fully grasped the man and the stench is unbearable.

"What do we have here, huh? Just who's son are you that you require such guards for this kind of protection? Eh. He doesn't look any different than the usual scum of kids on the street but- Ah! There it is!" he exclaims. His harsh guttural voice digs in as the ugly man's liquored breath slurs on. "This. You know it's one of them rich brats when they look at you like this. Like they know better. Like they got the world right in the palm of their hands. Well, guess what, kiddo. You're in my world now and you're gonna be doing what I say!"

With one swing of his fist, he clocks the brave scholar against the face, leaving a print of his ring by the side of his cheek. The boy tastes the blood inside his mouth, licking up the drops from his bursts lip. He won't give them the satisfaction. He will not beg for his life. He will not give them anything.

The fat ugly man seems to read his thoughts too as he sets his eyes on Chang. Chang and Ho Min were searched for any weapons and dimes to spare. It must be a stroke of luck that they have yet to uncover the Red Moon insignia hidden beneath their clothes. With that found, a whole new plan would be in store for them.

"Cha cha cha. You've taken out a good portion of my men. I should skewer you alive but let's put it this way, you tell me who to ransom that boy to and I'll make sure that not only do your friend and you get to walk, I'll make sure you get some of the profits. What do you say?" the leader tempts. His smile takes more than half his face, showing the pink of his gums.

Chang smiles back only to spit a huge fat loogie right on his temple. Out of the few that stands still in shock, the rest laugh right on the spot with little respect for their leader. Stark red, he curses at Chang and the rest of his band of thieves then picks out the strongest to begin his work on Chang. A tough guy full of muscle steps up and grabs Chang's arm, pulling it back slowly and painfully. The Choi Young watches in horror as Chang screeches out in agonizing pain.

"Stop. Stop!" the captive boy cries out. He tries to stand, to help, but gets put down by the two ingrates holding him.

The leader doesn't stop his order but focuses his attention on the boy.

"Talk fast, prince or your guard won't be having his arm for very long."

Chang groans a 'no' and 'don't talk'. Even Ho Min pleads but the runaway is not a bystander. No one should ever get hurt because of him, not when he has the chance to save them.

"I'm-I'm the son of a scholar. There will be no use ransoming me. My father is dead. My mother is dead. I have no living relatives but I can still offer you money. I know where it is. So let them go. Let them go!" he shouts, feeling his voice waver.

The tough man stops bending Chang's arm but he also has yet to let it go. The boy looks on at the leader's reaction and in a split second, the crack of bone vibrates into everyone's ears as Chang's arm hangs uselessly by his side. Ho Min growls in outrage only to have his mouth kick by another thief. The laughter of the band adds to the fire building inside the boy, tearing his body apart.

These are the types of people who enjoy that form of atrocity against a human being. They are the ones who throw dirt on the faces of the poor and the wealthy, holding no care to anyone but themselves. They are the ones undeserving of the riches they have taken. They _need_ to have their arm taken out.

In a breeze that whispers past his ears, energy bursts from inside the fuming boy still captive. Ho Min manages to remove his restraints, grab Chang, and jump by the boy's side. Within seconds of the whole perimeter, the earth trembles, the leaves dance, and the thieves stare in dumb shock as electricity pushes out into a complete shockwave. Nerves involuntary spasm. Some bandits foam at the mouth. Others have their hair burn off. Ho Min gazes upon in wonder as he strolls at the wreckage of the scene. He touches one of the savages and feels a pulse. Alive but unbelievably so. Even the boy that caused it all lies faint on the ground with apparent exhaustion.

Mae Hee oversteps the trail of bodies, convincing herself of the short miracle that transpired. She underestimated the bandits. She had also underestimated him. As she glances over her comrades, she takes a moment to look upon the boy's face ruminating over their mission. Their plan has changed. They need him. Now the whole point is will he need them?

She gently holds Chang's arm and a small glow graces it but disappears in a blink of an eye. He winces at the touch as he gives her his attention.

"If you can still feel it, it can still be healed," she advises and he nods at the sentiment. She then turns to the other to issue a command. "Ho Min, drop him at a healer quickly, then go to our teacher. We need him. Tell him what happened._ Everything_."

The two struggle on individual horses and gallop away at her command. Mae Hee lugs the faint boy's body up on her horse as she races towards town to the meeting spot. She was suppose to hand him in to the middleman who would collect the money but now, things have changed. Maybe they'll make an exception. She's seen how easily he took to them and he's a fast learner. His potential is unforeseen which makes him more intriguing. Yes. He will make for a very important recruit.

_Author's Notes:_ Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you're enjoying a blissful food coma with your family. Mine unfortunately is working this holiday season. Stores just need to be closed during the holidays! Then after they can open it. It used to be Black Friday now they should just call it Black Thursday & Friday. Eh. Whatever. Maybe next year would be better.


	3. Chapter 2: The Choice

Walking the Path Chosen

Chapter 2: The Choice

by deadkitty1

"Ya! Wake up! Come on. Snap out of it!"

Choi Young roughly gets shaken up from his dream as Mae Hee and a bunch of unfamiliar people try to remove him from the horse. He's weak and can barely keep his eyes open but at least he's conscious. He remembers next to nothing of what happened. It didn't help that he kept going in and out of consciousness during the whole horse ride. He has no clue as to the mess he has made in the past few hours, none at all.

"He looks completely out of it. What did you do?! Drug him?" asks one of the men carrying him.

Mae Hee deliberately ignores the comment as she moves on to another reasonable man.

"Where are they? The Manbo Siblings?"

The man flashes her a perplexed look as he shows her the way. The boy watches her silhouette disappear by the corner, yearning for her not to leave him so soon. Being caught in such a weak disposition isn't how he pictured meeting the one who issued his ransom. Also this isn't how he wanted to say his farewell to his new comrades. It's happening too fast. He wants to make it right.

"Careful! What-what are you doing? Stay down!" the man yells. He pulls the struggling teenager up off the ground to prevent him from further injury.

"I need to-" the boy moans still trying to fend of the man's support.

"You _need _to rest!"

"But!"

"No! You young kids think you're indestructible. Remember! You are given one body on this land. Learn to take care of it by taking a rest!"

The wise man's scolding leads the boy to a bed where he proceeds to tuck the stubborn young one in. In any other situation, the teenager would have fought more and even talked his way out. Unfortunately, the fatigue in his body is so great, little coercing is needed from the strange man as the boy blacks out the minute his head hits a pillow.

Once her talk with the middlemen ends, Mae Hee carefully attends to Choi Young's side while her anxiousness leads her pacing by the entrance. Her demeanor affects the entire inhabitants of the household who's curiosity always gets the better of them. Secrets among these shopkeepers are impossible to keep. Even without a word from the girl in the Crescent Army, they know all about the boy sleeping in the room, about his sudden use of inner powers and his decimation of a group of renegade thieves. The information gathered said that although the bandits aren't dead, all of them suffer a case of headaches where even trying to remember what happened would trigger an excruciating ache. The news settles Mae Hee's nerves. Though, she really would not have minded going back to chop off their tongues to ensure their silence. She also wanted some vengeance for Chang, but it's better to keep the boy's identity a secret so as not to arise further suspicion from outsiders.

Chang also has been gaining speed on his recovery. She would have given anything to see to his injury personally, but each of them has to keep to their own mission and hers currently lies with the extraordinary boy still asleep. At least Chang's arm will be ready for training once again in a couple of months. He's already making use of his other arm, unable to rest or he'll be left behind. It's hard to put a man like him down. He's always looking for the good things life has to give while Mae Hee can't forget the terrible ones.

It takes all afternoon and most of the evening until the young boy makes a recovery. A caped figure enters his sleeping chamber. The figure stands afar slowly absorbing the teenager's peaceful appearance. It doesn't take long as the passive moment clears and the unknown person flips the bed over, blankets and all, down to the floor where the mussed up boy lies in shock. He deliberately looks up a the attacker with spite and annoyance cringing his words out.

"You bastard! What in –"

The figure retaliates by hitting him several times on the shoulder and head while scolding his informality.

"Bastard? Bastard?! Is that anyway to talk to me after disappearing for months without a word? Your parents would be ashamed! You ungrateful smart-mouth!"

The young boy recovers as he recognizes the voice of the person hitting him. Guilt slowly works its way to the heart with each passing blow he takes, withstanding it with no resistance.

This person would be the one to issue his ransom. Only this person has the temper and strength to beat him to a pulp for his misdeeds other than his father. How can he forget?

"Auntie?"

She takes off the hood making the anger in her eyes all the more imminent.

"Yes! It's me. Now what in Heaven's name were you thinking?! You have a responsibility as the son of your father and you decide to go off into the woods to go fishing? Did some ghost possess your head? Did you not think of the people left behind? You father spent so much time and hard work for you to become into an distinguished man then you squash it away so recklessly!" she spits out in spite.

The boy matches a defiant stare against his aunt aware of his rebellious actions.

"I have no use for the estate or the servants anymore. Father knew I never wanted to follow in his footsteps so why do I need to go back to school? I have nothing for me there! I do not want to become another brain for some lord. I don't want a court position!"

"Ha! So you got it all figured out, huh? What are you going to do then? Become a fisherman?" His aunt taunts with impatience as she reaches out to grab him by the ear. "You are coming with me. We are going back and you are fixing this mess. You need to-"

The hardheaded boy's protests wins out as he breaks away from her tight hold. He stays his ground unable to part from his newly found friends and a purpose forming inside of him.

"No! I am staying here," he said intent on following through with his promise. Now gaining the attention of his dear aunt, he understands what he must do. "I am staying with them. With the Red Crescent Moon Army."

"What?" his aunt blurts in surprise as her mouth stands agape.

"I'm going to ask permission and then I will serve the king."

"You want to be a warrior?" she said in disbelief pointing directly at him. "To fight, to kill, and to _die_ for the king?"

The teenager listens to her words which he knows didn't sound like him at all, yet the adamant loyalty and the courage from those two men and that one girl were enough to let him know that being a part of the Red Moon Army could be more than just giving up a life for the king. It's an ideal and a moral code. One his father disciplined into him from the moment he's born. It's those traits that make a person just and of worth to know. If those three were anything like the rest of the people in the Red Moon Army, he knows he has found the right bunch of people he belongs with.

"I can see you aren't going to change your mind. You're just as pig-headed as your father, you know," she scolds still fuming from his runaway stunt.

"And so are you! You're his sister!" he retorts and suddenly braces himself for another attack. Her arm stops midway on his head and then she thought better of it as he utters more, "And you're also a warrior. So why question my intention of becoming one when you did?"

Seeing his silence and his stubbornness to leave the room, his aunt sighs in defeat. She steps away trying to imagine the sort of warrior he would become and the struggles he would need to face. He will see the dangers of his choice soon enough, yet somehow she knows he would be able to handle it. It's the sacrifice of giving up his life if he follows this path that lays thickly in her mind. The warrior's life ensures a death at a young age, so she would like to avoid that issue with her nephew if possible. With support from a strong group like the Red Crescent Moon Army, his life can be protected by the brotherhood and sisterhood of the group. They will see to his safety and for that, she can be assured he will not be alone which is enough for her.

"Tsk! This smart-mouth..! Keh. Forget it. I give up. If you want to join, join! Like I can stop you. Just don't let me catch you throwing your life away! I'll see to things about the estate and everything else. You will hear from me soon."

She flashes him one last look as she exits the room. The nephew softly calls out a 'Thank you!' before she leaves which she chooses to ignore nor acknowledge. As soon as she's out, another figure emerges, one he didn't know. His presence engulfs the whole space and he bows in reverence as shivers climb up his spine. The towering man tells him to lift his head and the boy can see the rough scratches etched on his face that only adds to his terrifying gaze. Deep down in his gut, it tells him there's something about this man that he needs to stay close to. He can't tell why or what for the matter but when his gut tells him something like that, he follows through.

The man speaks in a quiet voice that demands to be heard. He mentions hearing about his rescue of the members of the Red Crescent Moon Army in which Choi Young discovers he possesses inner powers. The man also tells him about his small talk with his aunt before she came into his room. He even tells him about having a conversation with Mae Hee and the others. As the man lists each event out to him, the smart scholar figures it out. This man is the one. The one who started it all. He is the leader of the Red Crescent Moon Army. He can barely grasp the meaning of their encounter but the weight of the connection is very strong.

"So I hear you want to join my group? Is that right?" he said as he gets right to the point.

Young stumbles on his reply. "Ye-yes, sir. If-if it would be okay with you-you, sir."

"Do you understand what's at stake when you join us?" he asks, looking right through him. The boy ponders over his words. The significance of joining the Red Crescent Moon Army would seem like a great opportunity. He couldn't see anything wrong with it at all.

"I wouldn't know but hearing Ho Min, Chang, and Mae Hee talk about it, I feel it would be an honor to fight side by side with them," he answers proudly.

The admiral stares at the boy in amusement as he carries on.

"I can see you've taken a liking to them. Well, they've taken a liking to you too. That's important because this group is not only a bunch of warriors, but they're a family to me and I am extending my arm to welcome you into that family. You do not have to make the decision now. If you think you can't handle it, you are always free to leave."

"I am a man of my word. When I choose to go through with something, I follow it all the way through. That is what my father taught me."

The man could not be anymore surprised at the young man's words. His sense of loyalty and will are qualities well befitting of a great fighter. He senses something great will come out of the boy in the later future. With that in mind, he wants the chance to show him, teach him, to use that greatness for the good of the boy and his men. Beneath blood and death lies a powerful lesson in life and love which he knows only shows itself if one looks close enough.

Heaving himself up off the chair, he bids the lucky young man leave. "Well then, we leave at daybreak. Get some rest."

The young boy can hardly contain his joy as his shouts call the attention of the nearby neighbors. He now not only gains a crew of new friends in a few days, but he gets to keep them. He can't wait to learn how to fight and control his mysterious power. His choice to join creates a path which he walks in with his head held high ready to face the challenges ahead. After all, he's the type to take in what life gives him by talking the bull by its horns.


	4. Chapter 3: The Kill

Walking the Path Chosen

Chapter 3: The Kill

by deadkitty1

The boy slowly grows as he tries his hardest to catch up with the new recruits. Being with everyone who supports one another is bringing him back to feeling like a family again. Choi Young had doubts of fitting in but he easily finds out that one's pasts makes no difference to these warriors. It's the effort each person contributes to their own future that gives merit in the eyes of others. Each member bears their own personal struggles and deals with them differently, but they band together with one purpose in mind that has given them the will to fight back and it's to bring back their fallen country from the ruins of the invaders.

His teacher becomes a prominent figure in his life and everyone else's. He is everyone's father, leader, and friend. He goes far and beyond to help out the Red Moon Army in which the people in turn model his shining behavior. The young boy notices that although he's learning from their leader and many others, he's also teaching them in return. He didn't count on so many people eager to want to learn how to read or to even learn how to fish. Skills he thought he possessed had no gain are now helping his friends better themselves and more.

He's also regains control and wisdom over his new power. Out of the handful of people in the Crescent Army, he's one of the few that possess an inner power that can materialize out of his body. The power links with one's emotions and the strategy for it is not to bottle it up but rather focus on the feeling and purpose, to concentrate the energy in one spot then release. He's seen the dangers of wild energy gone loose first hand after remembering the events in the kidnapping. It's better to gain a hold over it than to let it control him.

The meeting with his aunt might not be the last one he'll see. He has a feeling he'll encounter her later on somehow. It's comforting to know she would still look out for him even from the confines of the palace. Her strength and tenacity for information will always pinpoint his location. She probably gets updates on his training at the Crescent Moon camp even if it seems like it's a highly guarded place from the common folk. He remembers seeing her train herself with a sword when he was just a boy. Crossing her is like crossing his father except she might actually cut his head off.

As he gathers skills upon each lesson on combat, weaponry, and strategy, he also volunteers to help out at the Suribang who he finds out later were the middlemen in charge of his ransom. Up to a certain point in his training, there's only so much he can learn about fighting when the Goryeo people are much more interesting. There's much to see through the citizens and the old politicians running around with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. The gossip grape vine provides great stories on whereabouts of Yuan soldiers, Japanese encampments, and their own Goryeo warriors. He even searches out bumbling thieves and corrupt lords who take advantage of the citizens. His minor heroic deeds gain the attention of a select few who will always be in his debt. Soon the people not only know him by face but by his name and they came to love him as they sing the name of the Red Moon Crescent Army in praise.

As the days creep pass to a year, there's only so much training one can achieve until its tested out on the battlefield. Young's time has finally come and only the butterflies in his stomach can relate to the anxious feeling burning inside of him. He can barely control the power of spark tingling through his fingers waiting to be released as the teacher announces the strategy for the mission. As each minute passes and he tries grabbing the list of steps one by one in the command, the heat in his body increases. He waits with impatient feet ready to run at a moment's notice the minute his name gets called.

"Choi Young!" the admiral announces.

"Yes, teacher!" he answers loudly, eyes filled with determination.

"You will be on lookout with Chang," the admiral commands.

Young hesitates a second then answers," Yes, teacher."

As the orders come in, the spirit in him deflates. The lookout stays back in the safe zone. There's no action in that place at all! He wants to be in the front defending with the rest of the group. After so many practices with the recruits and the experienced fighters, he's proven he has the ability to fight and win. Does the teacher have no faith in his skills? Was he unfit to be fighting with them?

"Oh! What's with the face? You upset that you're not in the front lines?"

Young pushes Chang off his shoulders to stomp out in a huff. He trails right after him with a smile still plastered on his face trying to talk to him once more.

"Ah! I was right? I was, wasn't I? Eh?" he teases.

The sullen rookie stops so abruptly that Chang crashes his face full force on his back. Even though it neither fazes him, Chang moans in pain at the ruined image of his perfect nose. Young roughly takes his friend by the cuffs of his shirt almost pulling him up from the ground with his own brute force.

"Why?! Why am I chosen for the lookout? Why am I not in the front? Why?!" he shouts in frustration, spitting saliva on Chang's pretty face. His friend tries his best to soothe his weary young friend. Unfortunately, his nervous laughter did little to solve Young's questions. Losing his enthusiasm, he sulks away, wondering what he did wrong to deserve such a miserable downgraded position for his first mission as a proper warrior. He pictured glory and honor, a great bloody battle, maybe even a stab wound or two but not this.

"Now cheer up! It's still your first mission out with us and I'm here by your side! What's so bad about that?" he cheers while awaiting a response from his pouting friend. When he only slips him a dejected sigh as an answer, Chang changes his optimistic tone and advises him with a hard face. "Okay, look. We don't know what Teacher has in mind but if he assigned you as a lookout, it's for the good of the group. Remember, Young-ah, you're still a recruit. It's not bad to start at the bottom and work your way up. Not everyone can get everything in one go. You gotta earn it."

The sulking recruit perks at his words and nods in response.

"I got to earn it," he repeats, sounding the mantra in his head.

It's a test. He _is_ just a recruit. He needs to earn his spot to claim it. It's only the beginning and there are bounds of other missions to come along where he'll be able to help them. If he does great on the first one and blazes through the second and third missions, soon he'll be jumping up to the front lines in no time fighting the enemy. It's the chance he didn't see coming and the chance he will take.

The two run ahead to clear the area and inform their troops of what they scout. Night is perfect for their attacks. It not only gives them an advantage but hides their faces from their enemies which makes the red crescent insignia all the more frightening in the light of the moon. Chang's movements slide quick through the rocky hills while it takes the rookie a step and a half slower to get into the swing of things. A spot opens up and the two perch themselves inconspicuously against the foliage. Chang's eyes twinkle bright against the light of the night as he flashes a sly smile back at his friend. Young exchanges it knowing full well what he's doing. In a few minutes, Chang starts giving out information about the enemy, from their positions to the ones picking their noses. His inner power of sight in the dark has always given the Crescent Army the upper advantage towards sneak attacks.

"Teacher's right. There's a group of at least 30 to 40 people ahead down there. The posts are facing the woods. They'll never expect us coming in from the fields. It's perfect!" Chang reports with zeal, "Ah! Two are going on a bathroom break. Tell them to get ready."

Young sounds a quiet signal that soon finds its way to the right person. The two discernible men suddenly become replaced by a pair of Red Moon warriors as the two infiltrate the camp. Only time will tell when the action begins. Chang eagerly awaits the outcome, bouncing eyes from one enemy to another while the rookie slums to the side of a tree in the back with an irate attitude. He knows his power and skills weren't being used to the fullest potential. Just waiting for everything to fall through without contributing makes him feel useless and incompetent.

"Young-ah! If only you can see this. We have them surrounded! They're running away like rats! Woah! Ho Min got two men at the same time! They did not see that coming and Teacher is clearing them out with that sword like nothing! It's crazy I tell you! I mean they-"

Chang groans and tumbles on the ground almost falling off the cliff of the hill if he didn't grab the side on impulse. An enemy shadows above him ready to cut his hold with a dagger. It only takes a second. Within that second, it stills for the young recruit. Young, with his sword out, charges into the assailant, stabbing him through. The man drops down, spitting blood and saliva over the grass. Just as the fight seemed over, the stabbed man rises for a second strike and Young reacts instantly as he slashes him right on the neck ending his life. Even as the danger lies dead on his feet, his breathing keeps staggering with each painful inhale as his eyes refuse to tear itself away from the bleeding corpse.

A man. A young man with a missing tooth. He came in so quietly without notice. A skilled man. A dead man.

"Hey. Hey! Get a hold of yourself! Come on. We gotta check to make sure no one came with him," Chang orders.

The warrior snaps out of his trance and gets right to work. Silently, they scour the area well once more, careful not to miss a thing. Not one clue is found of how or why the enemy ended up in the hills in the first place, but Chang couldn't thank his stars enough that his friend has once again come to his rescue.

As the mission ends, Chang glorifies Young's noble deed over a round of drinks most joyously consumed by the group. The joy becomes contagious as the smiles force him to join in too.

"You should've seen the little guy! There was no hesitation. He was a natural! He saw the enemy and went for it. Stakes him right here on the side like a professional!" Chang brags as he reenacts the scene with plenty of moans for added effect. "And this man was huge! A tough muscly one! Young-ah needed to take it to him again or he would be the one keeled over in that forest right now!"

A round of laughter resounds as Chang's savior roughly pokes him on the side of the head.

"I would be _what_? Dead? What's that you're saying?" Young said with irritation.

"Aiya! I meant unless I was there, you _would_ have been dead. Honestly, if you didn't spot that man trying to attack you a second time, I would have your back! Honestly. Really! Come on, it's true!" Chang throughly explains but even the audience remains unconvinced.

Before Young can give another rebuttal, the rest of the gang steps up for him. They throw a couple of jeers while teasing Chang about his lack of timing. Even Mae Hee joins in on the celebration knowing that the recruit's victory is a sign of the many more yet to come.

The celebration cuts short with the command of the captains. The party has worn down everyone and the hype of victory makes for a great night's rest with the exception one person. With the hours passing by and the growing hum of the snores perpetrating the tents, the savior of the night clings tightly to the hem of the blanket unable to keep himself still.

The second he shuts his eyes, the image of the dead man's corpse appears vividly as if the man is there in his room right now. The man's eyes once filled with anger and fear cannot be erased from the warrior's memory. His hand remembers the feel of the sword plunging through flesh as well as the sound it makes as it tears the skin with blood dripping continuously through like a slow replay. In his mind, he didn't kill the man once but again and again and again. The gruesome image a permanent fixture and one he's sure he cannot run away from.

Traumatized, he grabs his sword and drapes a blanket around his shoulders as he exits the tent. He find a spot on the field to stand, trying to sort out the feelings and thoughts of his first kill. Although being praised by his friends was rewarding, he failed to realize the consequences of taking a life, a human life. To kill by the sword is to live by its will.

He gazes solemnly at the weapon against the moonlight. The trace of blood is gone. It remains a stark illusion of the sword's purpose. Meanwhile his hand will forever be marked with blood. He can try to wash it off but it will remain as a reminder of the life he took and the future lives he's yet to end. The daunting task weighs hard on him. He can't fathom how everyone manages to deal with this feeling of dread, guilt, and grief for an enemy. An enemy he hates but can't help think about. The man's worth. What was his place in the world? It feels wrong to take it away so abruptly just with a swing from his sword. Isn't it wrong? Who is he to have command over someone's life? Killing a stranger has now made him an owner of the man's soul who has marked him as something other than human. Almost like an animal.

"Young-ah. Are you okay?"

The boy looks up and immediately bows his head at the appearance of his teacher. A little flustered at being caught off-guard, he replies, "I'm alright, teacher. I just wanted to get some air. "

The bearded man can spot the lie and gets right to the point.

"I would think it would be a little strange getting air in the middle of the night at such a late hour unless one has a lot on their mind."

"But teacher, you're out on this hour too!" Young bluntly states then promptly recognizes his disrespect as he takes it back, "Uh! Please disregard what I spoke! I spoke out of turn!"

The wise man only sighs as he turns around to face his student. "No. You are right. I do have a lot on my mind."

The curious student perks up in surprise at his master's honest response and without wasting a beat, he asks, "About what, if I may ask?"

"About you."

Choi Young watches in amazement, honored to be in his thoughts even if they are worried ones. He waits in anticipation for his master's explanation but the man steers it away to another subject. Taking out his sword, he gently places it on the capable hands of the warrior.

"Do you know how I got this sword?"

Trying his hardest to simmer his overwhelming excitement at holding the legendary sword, he concentrates on giving a proper answer. " The precious sword. A sword in which blood never stains and shines in the moonlight at a certain angle. Like this!"

Young tilts the sword until the light illuminates the steal in a strange glow. He looks proudly back at his teacher for achieving his feat who smirks at his kid-like gesture. Coughing out in embarrassment, the warrior steals a glance at the man as he shyly asks, "This sword is given by a ghost. Is that correct?"

The tired man doesn't answer right away nor does the student prod him further. His teacher stares out into the sea of grass reminiscing the past as it unfolds in front of him. He clears his throat and narrates grimly.

"I fought in battles way before this sword ever came into my life, but even before then, this sword was already becoming a trophy in the eyes of men. I wasn't any different. I did what most do. Searched for it until I came upon the owner. I fought him... that man who owned the sword. I won. Soon the sword fulfilled what I thought it would do. Win my battles, slay my enemies, protect my men. My victories were indeed sweeter until night falls and I see him, that man who owned the sword, a ghost who never leaves me alone. It reminds me of what I did. We all have our ghosts, young one. We may not address them, but they're there. I didn't want you to face them so soon but remember we're fighting for a purpose and so are they. It's that purpose that gives us our own will to keep going. So I'm here to ask, what is your purpose."

Young meets the strong gaze of his teacher as he gathers his words in a promise.

"To protect my family. To protect my friends."

The man gives him a pat on a the shoulder, acknowledging his words.

The boy still looks upon his master filled with worry as he encloses his thoughts too.

"But in fulfilling my purpose by slaying one man after another, how do I stay as I am?"

The strong man breaks eye contact and sighs to the wind.

"You will never be the same man the minute you take a life. You just try to live through it by holding the people close to you that you have protected. Remember your father's words and the words of the people close to you. They will help you return to who you are when you feel like you are losing yourself."

The young warrior follows his master's line of sight as he absorbs his words. Somehow it isn't as cold as before and the blanket around him slips off his shoulders. He seems to have found peace in his teacher's advice and although the young one still has worries, he rather find a way through them on his own. Just knowing he isn't alone is enough to help him along this journey. As his teacher turns to leave, Young couldn't help calling out to him.

"Teacher! What about your purpose?!"

The wise leader smiles as he gives his answer, "To give you kids a future worth looking forward to."


	5. Chapter 4: Mae Hee

Walking the Path Chosen

Chapter 4: Mae Hee

by deadkitty1

More and more missions are undertaken and the name of the Red Crescent Moon Army becomes renowned by not only the common people, but by the higher class and the people at the palace. Choi Young gradually climbs the ladder to succession as he gains the attention of his teammates who praise his skills and admire his talent. Age had nothing on him. Mae Hee knew he would eventually reach her ladder of skills but she had no idea he'd come up the ranks so fast. Through most of the sparring and teamwork, they somehow ended being paired up and with each meeting, their minds grow closer. Young is fascinated with her ambition which is abnormal in an era where women could gain little from it, yet she breaks people's expectations and assumptions based on her gender with fiery ease. The men in the camp would never think to cross her as her intimidating demeanor scares off any boy wanting her attention. It's different with Young though. He takes in her grave attitude with respect and unwavering curiosity that he can't manage to shake.

Her extraneous hardworking ideals rub out on him as she is constantly working and improving her mind and body. As she keeps adding a step to her routine to tire out the weak, Young pushes his limit, hoping to keep up with her unreachable standards. She observes him with silent praise as he passes one test after another. She can't avoid him as he keeps coming up to her for advice and more information for training. He even discovers her secret spot by a big evergreen tree where she keeps to herself one day and receives a verbal beat down from it.

Everyone soon comes to know Young as Mae Hee's puppy, the warrior who won't leave her side. When he finds out she's not where he assumes she should be, he suddenly panics unnecessarily. Her independence strikes him as dangerous because with her short-fuse temper, she can attract a lot of danger. He also worries about her overworking and taking on more than her share, so he always subtly suggests pairing up or using a team to do the job even when she insists on doing it herself. None of the other Red Moon Warriors would brashly charge by themselves without a plan _only her_. It makes him more considerate of the girl than he would to any of the others and her constant state of flux just adds to his own state of nerves as he tries his best to protect the girl without her knowing. She would see his act of protecting her as her weakness and that would spurn a whole mess of trouble if she ever misunderstands. Try as much as he would, he just can't seem to leave her alone.

On one cold windy night, the pair team up to sink a Japanese ship floating on a hidden dock. There would be another team ambushing the enemy troops settling on land. The mission looks easy enough and the chilly weather isn't going to get in the way of it. The two creep through the darkness, communicating by movement. Young goes ahead to scope out the area and spots five men having a drink by the ship. He signals to her as she disappears for the strike.

The foreign man stands unaware with a drink in hand whistling a tune. He stops as he senses something wrong. Before he can put a finger to it, a slick rope wraps around his thin neck and in one pull it snaps the bone in half. The muffled moan brings attention to two of the men close by. They take a step forward and one gets hit by the throat spraying blood while the other man has his stomach cut wide open spilling his intestines on the ground. Young feels the gripping rage from another behind him as he simply avoids the near lethal strike with a dodge. Finding himself face to face with the enemy, he engages in a fight. The man stabs and strikes three or more times with the quick Red Moon warrior following each one with a block. Feeling the enemy lag, Young uses it to his advantage as he deflects a half-hazard strike to stab him in the back. As he pulls out his sword, the man groans in pain, falling over in a dead slump. The warrior catches his breath and sheaths his sword as he begins to look for Mae Hee.

As he trails the side of the ship in silence, he couldn't help feeling worried as his line of sight fails to spot her movements, then before he shouts her name and gives away their position, she appears to give him the signal to leave. He observes her make her way out of the ship with the stealthy grace of a cat trailing the shadow. He didn't know he was holding his breath the entire time until she makes it safely inside the forest. The dazed warrior clears his jolted nerves as he gets ready to climb off the ship. Just then a yell startles him from behind. A cut strikes his shoulder. Red splatters his view. He takes his sword immediately stopping the man's next strike. He locks eyes with the attacker watching in shock at the blood gushing from the wound through his back. It's the man he stabbed earlier. He's still alive!

Young knocks the sword right out of the pitiful enemy's hand as he stabs him one more time for good measure. The man lets out a guttural groan with clumps of blood streaming from his mouth as he curses the clumsy warrior in language he didn't understand. Young could not look away at the mess of blood. It covered the man and the ship and even where he stood. It was everywhere! He grieves at the tormented death then tries to remove his sword from the body. The dead man's hands lock lightly around it, refusing to let go. Young only tugs a couple of times before he abandons it and jumps ship but not before the huge blast rips through everything, even him. Burning pain and shock ripples through his body to the point where it just shuts down. In a distance, Mae Hee watches in horror as his body drops into the cold water. With her nimble feet, she takes off as much of her clothes before jumping into the freezing water to save him. She needs to make it in time. A strong person like him can't die! Not yet. She knows his worth is important for the Red Moon Army and the future of their country. He cannot die.

Mae Hee struggles to bring him on shore as she checks for a pulse. The heartbeat staggers to be heard. A sound triggers her attention as the light of the burning ship erupts to expose the full damage done to the warrior. Part of his arm and shoulder suffer horrible burns and so does his face with the clothing almost melding with his skin. Working fast, she rips off his shirt and pulls his pants off with ease. She in turn rubs her body and him dry with the remnants of dry clothing she left on the shore, trying to avoid the clash of the cold wind. She desperately would give anything for a fire or shelter against the weakening cold but she needed to focus in order to save him.

Nobody would not make it through this kind of searing pain overnight, even the image of the burnt skin and the constant suffering trauma would bring even the strongest person down. With no choice, she gathers her hands and places them on his shoulder. A dim glow builds as the burnt skin rebuilds anew. It spread throughout his body fixing the tissues and nerves. Soon the pain dissipates. Young's face slowly relaxes and before long, not even a trace of a scar remains marked on the skin. She moans a sigh as she clutches her hand on her chest to regain a steady heartbeat. Her time is once again given away. Using inner power drains a person's own life force but hers in particular takes a big chunk out of it. She never considered her life as valued. It's the life of others that will help bring the future she has been imagining while she makes the best of her time and place now.

Mae Hee picks a perfect spot with plenty of cover and foliage. She piles a bunch of dry leaves on top of Young to keep him warm before she herself succumbs to sleep. The cold wind can try as it may but it fails to blow through the spot to freeze the couple. Even the stony hill keeps a good cover from the light as it keeps the couple safe from invading enemies.

The night crawls on a slow pace until one of them starts to awaken from the numbing feeling on his shoulder. When he inspects it, he jumps out of his skin at the sight. Mae Hee, trying to keep warm, has fallen asleep on his shoulder right by his side. Her profile is so close, he can see the wave of her eyelashes flicker from his breath. He tries to rattle his head on the events that happened to have her and him end up in such an awkward situation and also how to pry himself out from such a compromising scandal. His thoughts come to a stop as his body suddenly tenses at the faint rustling within a few feet away. Before he can spring into action, he feels the coldness of a knife unsheathe by his side. The once peaceful sleeping beauty is now wide awake but the position they're in can hardly be seen as threatening. It in fact looks like a lover's embrace after a passionate intercourse which can only come by their close hug and by their lack of clothing.

Young reads Mae Hee's eyes and feels conflicted in following it. She glares in extreme measures and he forcibly obeys by pulling her closer to his embrace while the voices get louder. For a split second, their cover can get blown. They can be killed. They will cease to exist. In that stillness, being next to her in the face of death, dieing to protect someone, a friend, it didn't seem so bad. It would be the kind of death he'd rather have as many of the warriors have passed away in the same instance.

The voices stop, noticing the couple among the pile of leaves. Respecting the couple's intimacy, they retreat elsewhere, disappearing with each crunch of a leaf. Young never noticed her scent before and the smell is distinctly familiar to him. Something akin to winter like mint. He becomes immerse in trying to identify the smell that he fails to notice Mae Hee's awkwardness growing as the seconds tick by. He's hasn't released his hold over her, in fact he leans closer, breathing deeper. It finally gets too uncomfortable for her and she pries his arms away with force, shoving him down with brute strength. By chance the stray blush on her cheek remains hidden in the night though it's evident the tingling in her body could not be erased and it's more than just the cold wind blowing through her skin.

She gathers the dry yet still damp clothing from the branches and throws his to him in annoyance. He picks it up, getting the cue to dress and leave quickly. He trails closely, matching her speed and stride through the rocky terrain. Usually he'd keep quiet during their walks, respecting her leadership in handling the getaways, but now with the cold air circulating his brain, he finds his questions just too overwhelming to keep in.

"How-how am I alive?" he mutters intimately curious.

Mae Hee flashes a look back pointedly telling him to keep his silence. Her eyes search for any unusual noises before stepping through another area. As her pace gets faster, Young can see she's doing all she can to avoid answering him. Sadly, he's unable to stop.

"What happened? Did you save me? How did we get up on the hill?" he pesters. She didn't even bother shutting him up as she launches forward into a valley. The warrior in turn steps over a log and propels forward next to her. She shoves his blockade easily with her arm, concentrating on the direction of their camp ahead.

Not willing to ignore the issue, he continues, "And why were my clothes gone? And yours too? Why were we... Did we do something?"

She skids to a stop as her eyes pop out in alarm. She has the sudden urge to tie him up with her whip and leave him on a branch to freeze to death at his idiotic bluntness. Has he no idea the pain she went through to save him? And the embarrassment she subjected herself to for him to be alive at this very moment?! That mouth of his needs a lesson in manners.

"Choi Young, I would never put myself in a position like tonight unless there were dire circumstances. As you can see, we were in dire circumstances," she explains haughtily through the brunt of her teeth. "You were injured badly. I was exhausted from healing you. Yes, my inner power is healing. Plus you were wet. So was I. It-it was cold. It still is actually."

She quiets as flashes of his naked skin race through her memory. Her hands clumsily undressing him. While healing, her hands had to touch his shoulder, his face, his chest... Rearing back her pride, she yells, "So does that explain things now?! Do I need to go further?"

Sensing he might have gone a tinge too far and embarrassed both of them, he accepts the information while she continues tracking their way back to camp. He stares at the outlines of her back, feeling guilty for his incompetence at misjudging a kill then burdening her to save him and use her inner power. He wanted to prove she didn't need to work alone and yet he's done the opposite. The fault lies with him and his carelessness. His ego needs to be kept in check. It's only by a stroke of luck Mae Hee saved him, next time he will not be so lucky.

Once they set eyes on their camp, Young shuffles up to bow in gratitude and shame. Taken aback, she stares at him weirdly.

"I'm very thankful for what you did to save my life. I know you must have sacrificed a lot to save me. I'm sorry to be a burden. I will do better next time," he said.

Mae Hee touches his shoulder to get his attention and to meet those eyes. She shows him a small smile as she tells him in a gentle voice unlike her at demeanor at all, "Young-ah. I do not leave my teammates behind, not when I know I can save them even if it cost me my life. Do not place every mistake on you. While placing the dynamite, I could've checked to make sure the enemy was fully taken care of, so the fault lies with me too. Let's just learn from this and thank the gods we made it out alive."

They share a brief moment of understanding as they go to report to their commander. While they stroll in to be greeted by their pledged brothers and sisters, Young brushes his shoulder unconsciously remembering her hand's grip against it. Mae Hee in turn could not face him directly in the eye without thinking about his body holding hers in the forest tonight. Even as they go through separate tents, regale different stories of their mission (cutting out the part in the hill), and go to bed, they end up stuck in deep insomnia staring in the darkness as each scene hits them all at once. Her scent sticks inside his senses as he tries to breath her out. His eyes seem to penetrate her mind as she flusters in panic. Also the warmth of each other's skin accidentally stamps the intimate touch in their hands as a permanent memory. Young clenches his hand as he hits his fist on the ground, punishing such sinful imaginings away. Unfortunately, it's only the beginning of their tale as first love usually starts with an embarrassing crush that leaves a lasting impression on both of them.


End file.
